


Friends are Family

by micaelllla



Series: Our History is Not Our Future [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaelllla/pseuds/micaelllla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac decides that it's time for Jehan to meet his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends are Family

The only time I've seen you in the past week is in class WTF are you doing??-Comb 

Courfeyrac clicked to the next message. 

CONGRATS ON THE SEX!-R

Courfeyrac laughed and went to yet another message. 

Happy for you, but finish the honeymoon and return to the group-E 

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes and looked at the last message. 

When do we get to meet him??-Ep 

Courfeyrac shut his phone, rolled over, and tucked his head into the crook of Jehan's neck. He lightly placed kisses to his delicate throat and shoulder, reveling in the soft skin. Jehan wiggled and turned over to press his lips against Courfeyrac's gently. "Good morning," Courfeyrac breathed.

"Spring Break!" Jehan said excitedly, stretching and rolling on top of Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac laughed and kissed him again. 

"I want you to meet my friends today," Courfeyrac said. Jehan sat up and stretched. Courfeyrac smiled at the small man straddling his hips. The sun beamed through the window and onto Jehan's lean torso. 

"Okay," Jehan looked out the window, "What time is it?" Courfeyrac looked at his phone and replied, "About noon." Jehan laughed and flopped onto his pillow. "Where are we going to meet them?" Jehan asked. 

"Ah, we'll just go to Enjolras and Grantaire's apartment. Everyone makes it there eventually," Courfeyrac answered. Jehan laughed and threw the covers above his head. Courfeyrac groaned at the sudden loss of covers and rolled out of the bed. He walked to the bathroom and he watched from the door as Jehan's hand shot from the sheets and searched for him there beside him. Courfeyrac chuckled and turned on the shower. He stepped under the water and sighed. A minute later, Jehan pinned him under the trickling water and delayed his getting clean for a while.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Courfeyrac pulled out the key and unlocked the door. "You have a key to their apartment?" Jehan asked incredulously. "We all have one, courtesy of me. Didn't want anyone to not be able to get in," Courfeyrac answered. Jehan watched as he opened the door and asked, "Isn't that a bit risky? "Courfeyrac laughed and said, "Oh yeah. There have been many sexcapade interruptions. Thankfully, we're a close group of friends." Jehan shook his head as he followed Courfeyrac into the well used living space. 

"An art major and a history and law major," Courfeyrac informed due to the mismatched furniture, random paint spots, and extremely organized shelving. "Ah," Jehan sighed in understanding. Courfeyrac sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him in invitation. As soon as Jehan sat down, though, Courfeyrac jumped up and exclaimed, "Let's play a game while we wait!" He grabbed a scrabble board and waved it around invitingly. Jehan laughed and said, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Courfeyrac excitedly sat on the floor on the opposite side of the table and began to assemble the game. 

Jehan fell to his knees in front of the table and was surprised to see that the large amount of color was actually because of a portrait. "Is that... Napoleon?" Jehan asked unsurely. 

"What? Oh, the table. Yeah," Courfeyrac looked at the strange painting. It was a mock copy of Napoleon Bonaparte on his horse, except his face was that of Napoleon Dynamite and the flags said "Vote for Pedro." Courfeyrac chuckled. "Enjolras is focusing his history major on Europe, and he has a fetish for French history. Grantaire, though, finds history boring mostly, and he painted this when they moved in together." By now all of the letters had been flipped, so Jehan grabbed his seven. Courfeyrac grabbed his and yelled, "That's terrible letters!" Jehan laughed and put down the first word. 

By the time anyone else walked into the apartment, half of the board was filled with letters and Jehan was in the lead by 130 points. Enjolras and Grantaire walked in completely covered in paint and laughing. When they noticed Courfeyrac and Jehan sitting there, they stopped and Grantaire yelled, "Damn!" He then proceeded to pull out a wad of cash and put it in THE BET JAR. "How much longer?" Courfeyrac asked amused. "Just three more days," Enjolras answered with a smirk. Courfeyrac turned to a confused Jehan and explained, "We always bet on the length of the 'honeymoon' whenever one of us starts dating. Done it for years." Jehan chuckled. "Enjolras, Grantaire, this is Jehan. Jehan, this is Enjolras and Grantaire," Courfeyrac introduced, pointing at each in turn. Grantaire swept a gallant bow and Enjolras shook Jehan's hand. 

"What on Earth did you guys do?" Courfeyrac asked referring to their paint colored bodies. "Oh, well, you see," Grantaire started. "Grantaire had this great art piece idea," Enjolras continued. "Where it's a huge canvas of splatter paint," Grantaire said. "But it has a big white space in the shape of a person," Enjolras interrupted. "And he volunteered," Grantaire finished. Jehan chuckled at the shared explanation. 

Courfeyrac nodded his head, but stopped and said, "Wait. That doesn't explain why Grantaire is covered too." Enjolras rubbed the back of his neck and blushed slightly. "Well, you see, what had happened was-" Grantaire interrupted him and said, "Our adrenaline was rushing, we had the room to ourselves, and he was covered in paint. What do you think happened?" 

"Ah," Courfeyrac and Jehan said in unison. Suddenly, Eponine burst from the door, weaved a safe distance around Enjolras and Grantaire grumbling about "gross sex paint," and grabbed Jehan's face between her hands. She inspected him for a minute, turning his head this way and that before announcing, "I like him!" The group chuckled and she stuck out her hand. "Eponine." Jehan shook her hand and said, "Jehan." She smiled and sat down next to him. She looked at Enjolras and Grantaire and said, "Go shower. You reek of paint and sex." Grantaire laughed and pushed Enjolras down the hall to their room. 

"How'd you know we were here already?" Courfeyrac asked turning to Eponine. "Grantaire texted me when he saw you guys in here. I was just up the street," she shrugged. Jehan scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Oh wait," he said, "When did he text you? I didn't even see him take his phone out." Courfeyrac and Eponine laughed, and Eponine said, "If there's one thing Grantaire can do, it's text." Courfeyrac nodded his head in agreement and said, "Yeah, when he needs extra cash, he enters those text-speed-competition things. He always wins." 

"Huh," Jehan said as he played another word on the board. Eponine rested her head on her hands and looked at the game board. "Who's winning?" she asked. "He is," Courfeyrac answered. "By 130 points," Jehan added with a smile. "Show off," Courfeyrac muttered. Jehan stuck his tongue out in response. They focused on the game for a while with Eponine trying to help Courfeyrac cheat. 

By the time the next group came to the apartment, Eponine was braiding Jehan's hair, Enjolras had ordered pizza, Grantaire had eaten half of one, and there were only a few letters left in the lid. Feuilly, Combeferre, and Bahorel walked in arguing over some American football game. Combeferre stopped and yelled, "Pizza!" The three of them each snatched a slice of pizza from the open box. Then they continued their argument around their full mouths. Courfeyrac cleared his throat dramatically. They stopped and looked around for the first time. Combeferre and Bahorel cursed, while Feuilly fist pumped. Jehan and Courfeyrac laughed. 

They joined the group in the living room and went around introducing themselves. They joked and mocked Courfeyrac for getting beat so bad in the game he was notorious for winning. They were on the last round of grease covered goodness when Musichetta, Joly, and Bossuet entered yelling something about pizza and germs. 

The germs comments were coming from Joly. 

Enjolras turned his head towards them and said, "Your pizza's in the fridge." They laughed their ways towards the appointed hiding place and took out their personal pizza. Musichetta was the first to notice Courfeyrac and Jehan sitting in the room and immediately ran to them. 

She pulled Jehan into a hug and said, "Oh, you must be Jehan. I'm Musichetta. Joly's the skinny one and Bossuet's the bald one. I'm so happy to meet you! My boys'll be upset to lose their money, though." She integrated her group into the mass and they laughed at Joly's panic when Grantaire licked his pizza slice. Jehan smiled and leaned into Courfeyrac's ear, "Your friends are-" 

Courfeyrac interrupted him, "Our friends are our family."


End file.
